


Suffering Fools

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Costumes, Halloween Drabble Exchange, M/M, Pumpkins, witching hour, words were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Severus does for his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering Fools

**Author's Note:**

> So the limit was 200 words. HA. Had to hack the 343 to 200, but with the power of AO3, you can see the "Directors Cut" - and the 200 word one :)
> 
>  
> 
> Lore, thank you for giving me the chance to write a character whose head I haven’t gotten into before. I think for *cough* 200 *cough* words I pulled him off. Maybe. killpurakat, thanks for being my beta! And making my Snape sound Snape-ish. And making sure my words are the right words. And that all the commas found happy, appropriate homes.

To Severus, it was another generic Halloween ball. Another in a long line of celebratory parties that every wizard seemed compelled to hold since the defeat of Voldemort.

“Severus, you’re not in the classroom. No need to stare at everyone as if they were misbehaving Hufflepuffs.”

Severus flicked his eyes to the man beside him, illuminated by the carved mouths of the floating pumpkins. 

Lupin. One of two reasons he was even at this blasted party. 

The other reason swaggered over, carrying two glasses of the cheap swill their host was attempting to pass off as champagne. 

Black. 

“You could’ve just stayed home.” 

And leave his two lovers to be pawed at by hero-worshipping, barmy bints? No, that was not acceptable, no matter how much he mentally suffered from attending these plebeian affairs.

However, the next painted trollop to make unnecessary comments regarding the aesthetically  
pleasing nature of Black’s backside would be receiving a nasty hex across her own.

Doubly so for the gormless berks that dared wonder aloud if Lupin’s animalistic nature extended to his mannerisms when given a flat surface and a more-than-willing partner or two. 

Lupin took the glass Black passed him. “Maybe we should have gone to the Brown’s costume party instead? Severus needs some cheering up.”

“Is our Severus in a foul mood?” 

“In case it escaped the notice of you two imbeciles, I’m right here.” 

“Yes, we know love.” Sirius gave him a full toothy grin. “But we’ll be leaving after the witching hour. Not too long off. Until then, let’s take a spin on the dance floor.” His expression turned smug. “I’ll let you grope my ‘bang-able backside’ and then we’ll go home and enjoy ‘Remus’s animalistic urges’ in the bedroom.”

Servus let out an exasperated sigh as he was led to the dance floor.

Why had his heart, with no express permission from his much more cunning and logical brain, decided to fall in love with two Gryffindors that could only be described as infuriatingly dense, maddeningly irrational, insufferably sociable, impossibly caring, and impeccably perfect?

 

AND IF YOU DARE THE SHORT ANS SWEET ONE

To Severus, it was another generic Halloween ball in a long line of celebratory parties since the defeat of Voldemort.

“Severus? Glaring again?”

Severus looked over at the man beside him, illuminated by the carved mouths of the floating pumpkins. 

Lupin. One of two reasons he was at this party. 

The other reason swaggered over, carrying two glasses of champagne. 

Black. 

“You could’ve just stayed home.” 

And leave his two lovers to be pawed at by hero-worshipping bints? No, that was unacceptable.

However, the next painted trollop commenting on Black’s backside would receive a hex across her own.

Same for the berks that wonder aloud if Lupin’s animalistic nature extended to the bedroom.

Lupin took the glass Black passed him. “Maybe we should have gone to the Brown’s costume party? Severus needs some cheering up.”

“Severus is in a foul mood?” 

“In case it escaped the notice of you two imbeciles, I’m right here.” 

“We know love.” Sirius gave him a toothy grin. “But we’ll leave soon, at the witching hour. Until then, let’s dance.” His expression turned smug. “You can grope my ‘bang-able backside’ before we go home and enjoy ‘Remus’s animalistic urges’.”

Servus let out a sigh. Gryffindors...


End file.
